It's Kinda Complicated
by AliceLim
Summary: Suikoden 2 being slice of life, I post it in Indonesia because there are many request to post a story in Indonesia NanamiXJess. hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

It's kinda Complicated

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but this fiction is mine**

**Still on Dunan become a school**

**But now, I post it in Indonesia. There are many request that I need to post it in Indonesia**

**Chapter I **

Siang yang sejuk, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, inilah musim semi yang segar untuk semuanya, semua orang menikmati musim semi yang hangat dan sejuk, tetapi tidak untuk 1 orang.

"Dasar brengsek! Walau begini aku juga perempuan ya! Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran denganmu brengsek!" Teriakan itu menggema di halaman sekolah Dunan bagian SMA, suara cempreng yang tak asing itu sudah jelas Nanami, Ia terlihat kesal karena seseorang yang ia kagumi malah menyebut dirinya laki-laki. Nanami pergi meninggalkan halaman dengan perasaan kesal dan emosi, 5 menit kemudian ia tiba di kelasnya, bisa kita sebut kelas 2-2.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia duduk menghempaskan badannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Di samping tempat Nanami duduk, ada Rina, Lorelai dan Annalee yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Annalee terheran melihat Nanami yang seperti itu, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nanami, ada apa denganmu?" mendengar Annalee bertanya, Nanami menatap gadis manis berambut pendek berwarna coklat itu lekat-lekat, ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Annalee itu beda jauh, ia yang tomboy, suka teriak-teriak bahkan bisa di bilang hyperactive dan Annalee yang manis, lembut dan bersuara bagus yang selalu menyanyi solo di klub paduan suara. Nanami menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sedih, orang yang sudah lama aku kagumi malah mengataiku seperti laki-laki." Nanami menjelaskan dengan nada datar, Rina dan Lorelai pun ikut mendengar curahan hati gadis berambut pendek dengan bandana itu.

"Tapi memang seperti itu faktanya." Lorelai berkata dengan nada tenang

"KAU MAU BERKELAHI ?!" Nanami berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Lorelai

"Lihat, sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatmu di katain seperti laki-laki." Lorelai hanya tersenyum kecil, Nanami menunduk dan duduk kembali.

"Na-nanami, kau juga punya daya tarik sendiri kok, pasti ada laki-laki yang suka padamu." Annalee berusaha menghibur Nanami. Nanami tetap menunduk, Annalee menyikut Rina yang berarti "Katakan sesuatu dong."

"Iya, kalau pasti ada pria yang menyukaimu, kau cukup menjadi cantik saja." Rina dengan senyum cantiknya menatap Nanami.

"Itu sih kalau buat kamu." Nanami makin mendunduk dan minder kalau ia melihat Rina yang cantik, berbadan bagus dan ahli sulap itu. Rina menatap Annalee dengan tatapan bingung harus berbuat apa, Annalee pun menepuk pundak Nanami.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau ini manis sekali, jarang ada gadis yang penuh semangat dan ceria sepertimu, semua orang suka kepada orang yang penuh semangat seperti dirimu, kalau kau seperti ini bukan Nanami namanya." Mendengar itu, Nanami mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum, ada sedikit semangat di dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nanami

"Tentu saja, Nanami. Semangatlah." Annalee sambil mengusap kepala Nanami. Nanami pun mulai tersenyum dan tertawa kembali.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan mencari lelaki yang suka dengan diriku yang seperti ini!" Nanami bertekad sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Annalee dan Rina lega karena semangat Nanami sudah kembali. Namun tak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang merusak kesenangan Nanami.

"Kalau kau mau mencari seseorang seperti itu, kau tidak akan punya waktu sekarang." Orang tersebut berdiri di belakang Nanami. Nanami menoleh, ternyata dibelakangnya ada seseorang berambut coklat terang, bermata kecoklatan dan berwajah tegas.

"Jess-Sensei..." Nanami terkaget-kaget, guru matematika kelas 2 menghampiri dirinya dan berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu tidak punya waktu?" Nanami menatap mata guru itu lekat-lekat dengan perasaan agak kesal.

"Oh, kau pasti mengerti." Jess memberi Nanami hasil ulangan yang di adakan 2 minggu yang lalu dan absensi milik Jess.

"Kau ini mendapat nilai matematika terburuk di seluruh murid kelas 2! Dan kau juga tidak pernah hadir ketika pelajaranku! Dan aku dengan berat hati memberitahukan ini kepadamu. KAU HARUS IKUT PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN MATEMATIKA SEPULANG SEKOLAH SELAMA SEBULAN!" Jess memberitahu Nanami dengan nada kesal dan raut wajah kesal terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Aku benci matematika!" Nanami menolak dengan tegas sambil memukul meja. Jess makin kesal dengan tingkah laku Nanami yang seperti itu, iapun mengeluarkan harisennya* dan memukul kepala Nanami.

*)harisen : kipas jepang yang terbuat dari kertas, yang keseringan di pakai untuk memukul kepala orang.

"Ouch! Mengapa kau memukulku?!" Nanami memegang kepalanya, Jess sudah semakin kesal dan menyeramkan. Melihat itu, Nanami akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Karena kau aku jadi repot begini, 1 murid sepertimu ini saja sudah merepotkan dan aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga. Kalau saja ini bukan keputusan dari guru perwakilan kelas 2 aku tidak akan begini. Mau tidak mau kau harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran tambahan ini, aku tidak mau repot lagi!" Jess mengambil buku absensi nya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-2. Nanami terbakar emosi atas perlakuan Jess terhadapnya tadi, Annalee,Rina dan Lorelai memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini.

U-U-U-U-U-U

"RING...RING...RING" Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai pun berbunyi, semua murid dari bagian SMA keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju kembali ke asrama. Nanami mengendap-endap keluar dari kelasnya.

"Aman, tidak ada tanda-tanda guru itu." Nanami pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, dan berjalan cepat agar bisa segera keluar dari sekolah. Tetapi sayangnya Jess sudah berdiri di belakang Nanami.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jess menepuk pundak Nanami. Nanami menoleh takut-takut, Ia melihat Jess dengan senyuman yang berusaha menahan emosi. Nanami lebih takut ketika melihat Jess tersenyum seperti itu daripada ia marah-marah di kelas tadi.

"Jangan kabur ya muridku tersayang, banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari dalam matematika." Jess masih tetap tersenyum,Nanami menggangguk ketakutan dan badannya masih membatu. Jesspun menarik Nanami kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran tambahan.

Pelajaran tambahan pun selesai, begitu keluar dari sekolah Nanami terlihat seperti setengah dari nyawanya sudah berada di alam baka. Nanami terlihat sangat stress dengan matematika itu apalagi diajari oleh Jess yang tegas dan galak.

Nanami pun tiba di kamarnya, di dalam kamar ada teman sekamarnya Valeria yang sedang duduk santai membaca buku favoritnya. Valeria melihat Nanami, Ia kaget karena melihat Nanami sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"K-kau kenapa?" Valeria menutup bukunya dan agak ketakutan melihat Nanami seperti itu. Nanami sepertinya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Valeria, ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap. Valeria terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Nanami yang seperti itu. Tas yang baru saja Nanami lempar begitu saja keluar seluruh isinya. Valeria melihat ada banyak kertas-kertas yang berisi rumus-rumus dan soal-soal matematika.

"Aneh, padahal hari ini dia tidak ada pelajaran matematika." Gumam Valeria sambil melihat-lihat tas Nanami. Valeria melihat-lihat materi pelajaran yang ada di kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Inikan materi yang sudah di pelajari sebulan yang lalu, sepertinya ia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Haah, seharusnya dia lebih serius belajar dan tidak pernah bolos pelajaran matematika." Valeria hanya tersenyum heran sambil melihat Nanami yang tertidur lelap.

U-U-U-U-U

Seminggu kemudian, pagi yang cerah menyinari sekolah. Jess berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk segera mempersiapkan materi yang akan diajarkan. Di lorong sekolah ada murid-murid perempuan yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol, Jess berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Selamat pagi Jess-Sensei." Mereka menyapa Jess, Ia pun menoleh sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Murid-murid perempuan itu histeris melihat Jess tersenyum, Jess pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kejadian tadi dilihat oleh Nanami. Nanami merasa heran, kenapa mereka bisa histeris begitu melihat Jess, ia pun menghampiri dan bertanya kepada mereka.

"Hey kalian, kenapa kalian begitu histeris melihat guru itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Jess-Sensei itu sangat sigap, tegas,berkharisma dan menawan, apalagi ketika ia tersenyum tadi. Aku benar-benar meleleh." Jawab salah seorang murid perempuan, Nanami berpikir Jess selalu tersenyum ketika ia mengajar Nanami, tapi itu adalah senyum iblis baginya.

"Aku tak sabar, hari ini aku ada pelajaran matematika. Semoga pelajaran matemtika nanti di perpanjang!" ucap lagi murid perempuan yang lainnya. Nanami langsung tertawa garing mendengar ucapan itu.

"_Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sebenarnya di ajarkan matematika oleh Jess-Sensei, seandainya saja mereka tahu."_ Nanami berkata dalam pikirannya, daripada ia tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka yang masih berbicara seputar Jess-Sensei, ia lebih memilih untuk segera menuju kelas.

U-U-U-U-U

Sekolah telah usai, tapi di kelas masih ada Jess dan Nanami, Jess semakin keras dalam mengajar Nanami matematika dikarenakan Nanami tidak pernah mengerti dan jawabannya salah terus.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang! Limit ini lebih baik menggunakan turunan! Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya baru kau mengerti?!" Jess sedikit membentak Nanami. Nanami menutup telinganya mendengar Jess seperti itu.

"Iya-iya maafkan aku." Nanami memohon ampun sambil tetap menutup telinganya, Jess mengambil kapur lagi untuk menulis soal di papan.

"Akan kuberi kau 15 soal lagi sampai kau mengerti." Jess mulai menulis soal di papan, Nanami menatap Jess yang sedang menulis di papan, Nanami memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan agar suasananya tidak canggung.

"Sensei." Nanami memulai pembicaraan

"Ada apa?" Balas Jess sambil tetap menulis

"Kau tidak tahu kalau banyak murid perempuan yang mengidolakanmu?"

"Aku Tahu."

"Kau tidak tertarik terhadap mereka?"

"Mereka semua muridku, aku tidak boleh begitu terhadap mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang ternyata menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak tertarik, kebanyakan dari mereka bukan tipeku."

"Memang tipe wanita kesukaanmu itu seperti apa?" Nanami semakin terus bertanya

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas hal seperti ini ke muridku. Kau bertanya soal wanita kesukaanku lagi akan ku tambah pertanyaannya menjadi 35 soal." Mendengar itu Nanami memutuskan untuk diam. 3 menit berlalu, suasana sudah mulai canggung, Nanami pun memulai pertanyaan lagi.

"Sensei, cinta itu apa?" Pertanyaan Nanami itu membuat Jess berhenti menulis, Nanami akhirnya menunduk, ia merasa sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Cinta itu rumit, sangat rumit. Lebih rumit dari matematika." Jess kembali menulis. Nanami mendengar ucapan Jess itu makin bingung.

"Serumit apa?" Nanami kembali bertanya

"Rumit sekali. Seperti..." Jess berhenti menulis dan berjalan menuju Nanami

"Se-seperti apa?"

"Seperti otakmu ini! Matematika saja tidak bisa mengerti tapi menanyakan hal yang lebih rumit!" Jess menunjuk kepala Nanami. Nanami merasa malu, ia pun kesal dan berdiri dari mejanya.

"Enak saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku ini bisa mengerti dengan cepat apa yang kau jelaskan di depan itu!" Nanami benar-benar emosi, matanya terlihat berapi-api. Jess terdiam kaget melihat semangat Nanami. Nanami membatu, semakin malu.

"Hahahaha, kau ini punya semangat seperti ini juga ya." Jess tertawa melihat Nanami, wajah Nanami sekarang memerah, ia melihat tawa Jess yang cukup menawan.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan guru aneh?! Berhenti menertawakanku!" Nanami semakin malu wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Sudah, aku tidak tertawa lagi, coba kau buktikan, bisa tidak kau mengerti apa yang kuajarkan ini?" Jess berhenti tertawa dan menatap Nanami.

"Akan kubuktikan, aku cepat mengerti dan kalau aku bisa cepat mengerti kau harus memberitahuku apa tipe wanita kesukaanmu!" Nanami menunjuk Jess seolah menantangnya.

"Wah, boleh juga semangatmu, baiklah aku mau. Tapi kalau kau gagal dalam 3 minggu ini aku akan menambah waktu pelajaran tambahan ini sebulan lagi." Jess tersenyum licik kepada Nanami. Nanami tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"SEPAKAT!" Jawab keduanya menandakan kalau taruhan di mulai.

**Ok chapter I done**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, but this fiction is mine.**

Setiap pulang sekolah, pasti seluruh siswa melepas lelah setelah seharian belajar dengan membawa buku-buku yang berat, melegakan diri sebelum melakukan hal-hal lainnya, tetapi Nanami berbeda, ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan Jess yang dikenal tegas dan galak. Setiap pulang sekolah, Nanami berapi-api untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan karena adanya taruhan yang di sepakati oleh mereka berdua.

"Ini salah! Perbaiki lagi!" Bentak Jess kepada Nanami. Nanami mulai kesal dan membentak kembali Jess

"Kamu membodohiku ya?! Mentang-mentang aku tidak pandai matematika, aku sudah mengikuti cara yang kau berikan!" Nanami tetap ngotot sambil menunjuk buku tempat ia mengerjakan soal itu.

"Bodoh! Minus(-) di kali minus(-) itu hasilnya plus(+)! Kenapa kau malah menulis sama dengan(=)!" Jess kembali memukul Nanami dengan harisennya.

"Hentikan memukulku dengan benda itu!" Nanami memegang kepalanya yang di pukul Jess tadi

"Aku memukul kepalamu itu supaya otakmu bekerja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang rusak disana." Jess memegang harisennya agar Nanami tidak merusaknya.

"Semakin kau pukul kepalaku, semakin rusak pula otakku." Balas Nanami sambil berusaha merebut harisen Jess.

"Sudah tak usah banyak bicara! Aku beri kau 20 soal lagi!" Jess kembali menulis soal di papan, tak memperdulikan Nanami yang mengeluh.

Ketika Jess menulis kembali di papan, Nanami pun bertanya lagi.

"Sensei, kau masih ingat janjimu kepadaku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, pastikan saja kamu yang menang, aku bakal menepati janji kok."

Nanami terdiam, kalau Jess sudah berkata seperti itu ia pasti akan menepati janjinya, Jess memang di percaya kalau soal janji, pelajaran tambahan ini saja Jess selalu menepati janjinya untuk selalu mendatangi ruang kelas Nanami untuk pelajaran tambahan.

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu selera wanita kesukaanku seperti apa?" sekarang malah Jess yang bertanya balik ke Nanami. Nanami terdiam dan kebingungan kenapa dia ingin tahu soal hal tersebut, sebenarnya Nanami sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya terdorong oleh keinginan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Sepertinya itu hal pribadimu ya? Ya sudah tidak perlu di jawab kok." Ucap Jess sambil tetap menulis, tanpa melihat Nanamipun Jess bisa tahu kalau Nanami sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Nanami menghela nafas lega.

15 menit kemudian, soalpun sudah selesai di tulis. Nanami mulai mengerjakannya dengan serius. Sekitar 1 setengah jam yang di perlukan Nanami untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Jess memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Nanami, dari 20 soal, Nanami bisa menjawab 10 soal.

"Lumayan, ada kemajuan." Jess mengangguk-angguk ketika melihat hasil pekerjaan Nanami. Jess melirik Nanami, Nanami sedang tersenyum bahagia karena apa yang dia kerjakan itu mengalami kemajuan. Jess melihat senyum Nanami itu hanya terdiam, Jess bengong melihat senyum Nanami yang cukup manis itu. Menyadari kalau Jess sedang bengong, Nanami berusaha menyadarkan Jess.

"Sensei? Hallo?" Nanami menggoyang-goyangkan badan Jess, tetapi Jess tetap bengong. Pada akhirnya, Nanami mengambil harisen milik Jess dan memukulnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kurang ajar sekali kau terhadap gurumu!" Jess akhirnya tersadar. Nanami agak kesal, sudah di sadarin malah bentak-bentak.

"Sensei bengong terus, aku sampai lelah menyadarkanmu. Begitu di pukul baru sadar. Hehe, bagaimana rasanya di pukul pakai harisen sendiri?" Nanami terkekeh sedikit, Jess merasa agak malu karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ehm, iya itu sakit. Dan ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengalami kemajuan ya." Jess berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya, ia tidak ingin kalau orang lain melihat sikapnya yg seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah mengerti dong?" Tanya Nanami dengan nada kegirangan.

"Eh, tapi belum juga sih. Kau bisa di anggap mengerti kalau jawabannya betul semua." Jess melihat Nanami sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja.

"Eeehhh... itu tidak adil, mana mungkin aku menjawab semua dengan benar, aku ini manusia bukan komputer." Nanami cemberut karena ucapan Jess itu. Jess tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Nanami yg seperti itu.

"Ya, tapi suatu saat jawabannya akan benar semua kok, kau dapat mengalami kemajuan yang cepat, pasti bisa." Walau Jess tersenyum melihat Nanami yang cemberut, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan wajah Nanami seperti itu terus.

"Ah, sudah semakin sore. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke asrama sekarang." Jess mengakhiri pelajaran tambahan tersebut, Nanami meninggalkan kelas dengan bahagia dan senang.

Jess melihat ke arah jendela, ia melihat Nanami yang berjalan menuju asrama dengan riang gembira. Ia cukup heran, awalnya Nanami mengikuti pelajaran tambahan itu dengan raut wajah yang bete dan cemberut, tapi sekarang dia lebih ceria.

"Anak yang aneh, tapi aku merasa senang kalau bersamanya." Gumam Jess sambil tersenyum kecil.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu, pelajaran tambahan Nanami akan segera berakhir berarti ia harus berpisah dengan matematika dan Jess di jam usai sekolah. Waktu belajar tambahan Nanami hanya tinggal hari ini dan besok saja.

"Sebulan itu cepat ya. Padahal aku baru kemarin merasa kita ikut pelajaran tambahan ini." Ucap Nanami sambil ia menulis rumus-rumus yang ada di papan.

"Begitulah waktu, kalau kita melaluinya tanpa memperhitungkannya pasti terasa cepat." Balas Jess, raut wajahnya agak sedih karena pelajaran tambahan ini akan segera berakhir.

"Oh iya Nanami, besok aku akan mengadakan test untukmu, sebagai bukti kalau kau memang sudah mengerti semua yang telah aku ajarkan ini."

"Baiklah, kalau ku benar semua aku yang menang kan?" Tanya Nanami

"Iya, usahakan saja kau bisa menjawab semuanya." Jess menyusun buku-buku dan kertas, ia akan menutup pelajaran hari. Nanami meninggalkan kelas, Jess melihatnya sampai Nanami benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

**Nanami's pov**

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju asrama putri, aku merasa agak sedih karena waktu ku dengannya akan berakhir, setelah sekian lama ini aku baru menyadarinya, aku juga mengetahui alasan mengapa aku ingin tahu tipe wanita kesukaannya, itu karena aku **menyukainya**.

"Aku ini memang aneh, aku menyukai orang yang selalu membentakku, memukulku dengan harisennya bahkan sering mengataiku bodoh." Ucapku.

"Tes..." Air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku, aku merasa sedih jika ingat ucapan dia yang tidak boleh menyukai murid. Apakah itu salah? Apakah itu dilarang? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya, aku merasa bahagia walau hanya sebentar.

**End pov**

**Jess's pov**

Aku menatap dirinya yang berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah dari jendela kelas, dia sudah semakin menjauh dari gedung sekolah, berjalan menuju asrama putri. Besok adalah hari terakhirku berdua saja dengannya di sini, hatiku merasa hampa.

"Aneh, padahal tipe wanita yang kusuka itu tegas,berwibawa,berkharisma dan tenang. Tetapi kenapa aku bisa **jatuh hati** kepada gadis tomboy yang hyperactive ini?" Aku bingung dan heran atas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia bukan tipe wanita kesukaanku dan lagi dia adalah muridku, aku tidak boleh menyukainya, tapi cinta itu malah datang. Seperti yang aku katakan, cinta itu rumit, lebih rumit daripada matematika.

**End pov**

U-U-U-U-U

Keesokan harinya, usai pulang sekolah Nanami mengikuti test yang di berikan oleh Jess sebagai bukti kalau ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang di ajarkan oleh Jess selama sebulan. 2 jam berlalu, Nanami mengumpulkan lembar jawaban kepada Jess. Begitu ia melihat lembar jawaban Nanami, ia membanting meja.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan lembar jawaban kosong seperti ini?" Jess terkaget-kaget, Nanami hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mengaku kalah taruhan ini Sensei, tambahlah pelajaran tambahanku ini, aku lebih baik ikut pelajaran tambahan daripada mengetahui tipe wanita kesukaanmu." Jelas Nanami dengan senyum.

"Tapi...kenapa?" Jess heran dengan keputusan Nanami itu

"Karena.. A-aku suka Sensei!" Nanami mengucapkan itu dengan jelas, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang

"Walau aku tahu kalau Sensei tidak boleh menyukai murid, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku lega kalau kau mau menemaniku belajar lagi. Karena itu... Bimbinglah aku." Nanami menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya kalau ia sedang menangis sekarang.

Tangan besar Jess mengusap kepala Nanami dengan lembut, ia tersenyum ke Nanami.

"Dasar bodoh, aku juga menyukaimu murid bandel." Ucap Jess kepada Nanami. Nanami mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jess

"Aku memang tidak boleh menyukai muridku, tetapi aku akan terus membimbingmu sampai kamu dewasa dan lulus. Aku akan menunggumu." Jess menghapus air mata Nanami.

"Mohon bimbingannya Sensei!" Ucap Nanami dengan perasaan gembira.

**FIN**

**Mohon RnR agar cerita lainnya menjadi lebih menarik**


End file.
